the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Lannister
Lyle Lannister is the current Lord of Lannisport. He is the patriarch of House Lannister of Lannisport. He has no children to date with his wife, Lady Alerie Wylde. Appearance Lyle bears the standard Lannister traits: blonde hair, emerald eyes, and comely enough features. He usually wears a short beard and less ornate attires than the remainder of his kin, be they Lannisters or Lannetts. He is slender, with his strength most visible in his arms. Recent Events 390 AC Lyle commissioned newly designed ships to be built in Lannisport, as per Tyrek's orders. For having started months behind schedule, he earned Tyrek's chastisement. Lyle accompanied Tyrek's heir, Martyn, to Edwyn Tarly's tournament. Lyle watched on from the gallery as Martyn and Gerold competed. At King's Landing, Lyle struggled to find a woman to marry. At the eleventh hour, he sealed a marriage pact with Alerie Wylde, the Lady Regent of the Rain House, in exchange for Lannisport's votes in the Great Council. Lyle was the only lord in the Westerlands to have voted for Lothar Baratheon. What was meant to be a joyous occasion was soon marred by bad news. Freshly married but a whole coast away, Lyle learned of Cerelle's disappearance at sea. The news crushed him, for he had raised his sister as his own for over 15 years. As the realm tore itself asunder in the aftermath of Lothar's election, Tyrek held a regional council with the intent to rebel. Lyle was the first to suggest secession, a fact which he shared with Alerie afterwards, much to her chagrin. With Cerelle missing, Lyle named Gerold the heir presumptive to Lannisport. 391 AC To be told. Biography Lyle's life began in tragedy as his twin brother died in the womb and his mother, Genna, died afterwards from infection. From the moment Lyle could formulate his own thoughts, he struggled with her absence. Despite never wanting for anything material, he could not stand that the other children in his family's castle could lay claim to their mothers. To make up for it, he bestowed the title upon the women who served him: the wet nurses, the handmaidens, the septas. Those he disliked he had his distant father, Lyonel, dismiss. By the time Lyle became an adolescent, he would brag to anybody his age that he had the most mothers in the known world. Initially, Lyle received scant attention from his otherwise occupied father, who dropped in only to check on the progress of his son's martial training and fiscal education. Lyle was smart enough to understand what Lannisters were known for and excelled at the latter, learning double-entry bookkeeping by the time he was thirteen. Two years later, he went on to identify multiple discrepancies in his family's books, which in turn lead to the family's steward's execution. Impressed, Lyonel took on Lyle as his new steward and shadow, which introduced the boy to the port. Lyonel remarried in 375 AC and had a daughter, Cerelle, in the same year. She would experience her brother's infant luck as Lyonel succumbed to a severe fever weeks later. Lyle, barely ten and eight, not only inherited his father's titles, but also his paternal obligations, which he took just as seriously. In tandem with Cerelle's mother, Ella, he took personal charge of Cerelle's education. He named her his heir and shelved the idea of having children of his own. When Brynden's Rebellion erupted, Lyle answered Tyrek's call to arms. Together, they assaulted the walls of Riverrun. Wanting to prove himself valuable to Tyrek, Lyle raced to take Stone Hedge before Tyrek could take Wayfarer's Rest. Lyle succeeded after building a tunnel under the castle and sending hooded figures through it, forcing Lord Bracken's brother to surrender. Lyle then fought with his men in the great battle outside of Harrenhal. His most notable feat was having survived. Lyle came back to Lannisport a changed man. He had become more solemn and more straightforward than he used to be, having found a preciousness in life. As Cerelle grew older, he found he had more time on his hands to pursue his life's ambitions. He invested most of that time into engineering, which he had picked up during the war. He expanded the port and mended the city's lagging infrastructure. With the remainder, he sought escapist comfort on the high seas, wanting to forget the war. On only one occasion, as he haphazardly neared the Stepstones, was he beset by pirates, and it was only thanks to his experience in the war that he emerged the survivor. At the end of the 6th Moon of 390 AC, Lyle finished the designs for the ships Tyrek had commissioned him to build. Lyle also looked beyond the walls of his home to add to his family's depleted ranks, having messaged Lord Banefort to this effect. Now that Cerelle was a woman grown, the thought of winning a wife and having children were back on the table. And with the Great Council looming, there was no greater time than the present. Timeline * 359 - Lyle is born, but his twin brother dies in the womb and his mother, Genna, not long afterwards * 372 - He learns double-entry bookkeeping at a relatively young age, demonstrating a gift for accounts * 374 - Auditing his own family's books, he discovers numerous discrepancies dating back years. The discoveries lead to the execution of the family's steward. Lyle succeeds the fraudster as steward * 375 - Cerelle, his half-sister, is born, although his father, Lyonel, would die weeks later after succumbing to a fever. Lyle commits to raising Cerelle as his own daughter and foregoes marriage * 382 - Answering Tyrek's call to arms, Lyle participates in the siege of Riverrun * 383 - With Riverrun taken, Lyle races to Stone Hedge to siege it. He takes it during a night raid, but only after having built a tunnel into the castle * 384 - He fights in the Battle of Harrenhal and survives. He returns home not long afterwards a more serious man * 388 - After a reckless voyage across the Summer Sea, he barely survives a pirate attack * 389 - He finishes the expansion of Lannisport's port and the reconstruction of its lagging infrastructure, ushering a new era of prosperity in the city * 390 - At Tyrek's request, Lyle works on expanding the Westerland's fleet. With Cerelle now a young woman, he sets his mind on finding himself a wife, hoping to find one at the Great Council Family Tree * Lyonel Lannister (340 - 375) * m. Genna Lannister (341 - 359) ** Lyle Lannister (b. 359) ** Unborn male (d. 359) * m. Ella Lannister (b. 353) ** Cerelle Lannister (b. 375) Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander